Loco amor
by KANA84
Summary: Bella nunca se esperó que en esa doble cita se encontrara con la estrella porno del momento, quien además de odiar por su temperamento egocéntrico y soberbio, casi la arrolla a bordo de un flamante volvo plateado. BellxEd.


**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes son de S.M yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Primera historia, denle una oportunidad porfis!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>El primer contacto<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando Bella salió de su departamento, el cielo estaba de un azul celeste asombroso y los arboles movían sus ramas como pajarillos. Miró su celular por quinta vez y se dirigió hacia el parque que se encontraba al otro lado del vecindario, mirando cómo unas cuantas parejas de enamorados entraban felices a un centro de baile romántico. Suspiró y apretó el libro de orgullo y prejuicio a sus costillas con mas fuerza.<p>

Qué ridículo, pensó. Atravesó unas cuantas cuadras y finalmente pudo contemplar su aposento personal metido entre arbustos recién podados y figuras de piedra como angeles de la antigua grecia. Esquivando a algunos corredores se apresuró a sentarse en esa barra tan cálida por los rayos del sol y se sumergió en un espectáculo adictivo al ver la bonita fuente a unos metros. Era muy preciosa porque los chorros de agua se escurrían galantemente por el círculo y algunas flores adornaban la cima.

Se trata de la misma rutina de todos los días. Bella después de terminar sus cursos diarios de la universidad se tomaba un tiempo para salir al aire libre y aventurarse a leer sus libros favoritos bajo las tardes primavera del parque central de Nueva York. Desde que llegó, hace un año, siempre ha escogido una banca templada que solo da cabida para dos pero aun asi es digno sitio para gozar de los juegos coloridos, una fuente brillosa y los jardines del foco.

Y eso le encantaba. Ella adoraba esas tardes de la mano con una buena novela y una lista de reproducción de música clásica en el cel, sobre todo cuando en el parque los visitantes no eran tan ruidosos.

Abrió el libro y reprodujo claro de luna. Sin embargo cuando iba en la mejor parte, una cantarina y energica voz la hizo distraerse.

- ¡BELLA! ¡BELLA!

Esta rodó los ojos y suspiró.

- ¡Mirame cuando te hablo ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! – volvió a gritar una eufórica Alice, sin importar que todos a la redonda se giraran a ver a la joven como si fuera un monstruo de cuatro cabezas. - ¿Acaso te volviste sorda?

- Tu me dejaras sorda, Alice – espetó Bella.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te busque en el departamento y no estabas, así que te envie un mensaje de texto y no contestabas.

Bella se fijó en su celular y en efecto, ahí estaba un mensaje recibido.

- Lo siento, pero…

- Ya, ya – la detuvo Alice – Ya se que te tiras a Darcy mientras lees y por eso no contestas. Te perdono, Bellukis.

- ¡No me digas así! – gritó la aludida. – Deberias dejar de ver telenovelas.

- Ni loca – exclamó la pelinegra.

Bella volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y se dedicó nuevamente a la lectura.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Alice? – preguntó sin retirar la vista de las páginas.

- Quiero pedirte un favor.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Podrías venir conmigo y Jasper a cenar este sábado? - respondió Alice con la mirada centelleante.

- ¿Cenar? Lo siento, pero no quiero ser mal tercio.

- No seas tonta, Bella. Irá un amigo de Jasper y por esa razón quiero que tú asistas.

Bella se apartó de la lectura. - ¿Una doble cita? ¿Intentas conseguirme una cita?

- Daa, ¿no es obvio? Además, eres mi única amiga soltera. ¿Crees que Rosalie aceptaría teniendo a su oso? Doble daa, no lo haría.

- No estoy segura, Alice. Sabes que no me gustan las relaciones sentimentales, mucho menos ahora que debo estar dedicada solo a la universidad.

- ¿El jefe swan sigue amenazándote por teléfono? – se burló la pelinegra.

- Papá no quiere que a su hija única le suceda algo malo en la Gran Manzana. – soltó Bella. – Es un buen padre.

- Como digas, ¿Aceptas o no?

- Claro que no. – Bella se colocó de pie dispuesta a irse.

- No seas mal educada – dijo Alice agarrándola del brazo – Por favor, Bella. Eres la única que puede hacer esto más… decente. – agregó dubitativa.

- ¿Decente? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tú nos conoces, amiga. Jasper y yo terminarémos en el baño del restaurant haciendo "cositas" y entonces, ¿Qué con su amigo? Alguien tiene que mantenerlo ocupado.

- ¡Estás loca, Alice! Yo no haré lo mismo…

- Shhh – Alice se rió cubriéndole la boca. - Me refiero a "ocupado" en el contexto de una buena conversación mientras cenan. ¡Qué mente tan cochambrosa tienes, Isabella Swan!

Ahora Bella es quien le tapó la boca y tras unos segundos Alice se apartaba ríendose a carcajadas con su hermosa voz angelical.

- Pues no lo haré – argumentó Bella sonrojada – No estoy dispuesta a cubrir sus escenas de sexo en el baño.

- ¡Por favor, por favor! – suplicaba Alice, dando brinquitos. – Hazlo por mí, por favor – añadió haciendo una carita de perrito herido.

- No – Bella se encaminó hasta que chocó con el propio y pequeño cuerpo de Alice. - ¿Cómo demo…?

- Mi abuela era de piernas ligeras, ahora presta atención: Irás a esa cita, sin peros, éste sábado en el restaurant New Moon.

- He dicho que no…

- Lo harás o de lo contrario, Charlie recibirá unas fotos de su hija ejemplar saliendo de un antro stripper. – la amenazó Alice cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Te atreverías? – Bella se escuchó alarmada y navegó entre pensamientos al recordar esa noche, en la que Rosalie y Alice la arrastraron a una fiesta sorpresa con bailarines de poca ropa… Muy poca.

- Esto es de vida o muerte, no puedo quedar mal con Jasper. ¡Ya se lo prometí!

- ¿Eres capaz de extorsionar a tu mejor amiga por una simple promesa? – Bella elevó los ojos marrones, sin dejar el miedo que se expandía en su espalda.

- Sí – dijo Alice sarcásticamente – Sabes que no lo hago en mal plan. Míralo por el lado bueno, tú no pasarás la noche del sábado sola, en cambio cenarás comida gratis con un chico mientras tus queridos amigos se divierten en lo suyo. Todos felices y contentos, ¿Ves?

- Aun así…

Alice sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó rápidamente. - ¿Sr. Swan? Habla Alice Brandon… ¿Cree que pueda recibir un paquete…?

Bella se apresuró a quitarle el dispositivo y colgó ante la sonrisa maquiavélica de Alice.

- Está bien, está bien – exclamó – Lo haré. Te acompañaré a esa estúpida doble cita.

- ¡Genial! – Alice la abrazaba, impregnándola con su dulce perfume de una línea seguramente aún no en venta. – ¿Necesitas ropa nueva? ¿Qué tal si mañana vamos al centro comercial?

- Nada de eso – Bella le devolvió el móvil – Suficiente es el que haya aceptado.

- Como quieras – Alice volvía a reír – Pasaremos por ti el sábado. Te veo luego.

- Claro – susurró la chica, despidiéndose de su hiperactiva amiga, quien se fue en andanza de bailarina hacia las médulas del otro lado del parque.

¡Menudo lío en el que me he metido!, se dijo Bella en sus adentros.

Con la lectura interrumpida y el soplo de aire haciéndose más fresco, decidió irse hacia su departamento de nuevo en afán de terminar los deberes universitarios. Sin dejar de pensar en el problema que supondría estar frente a un hombre en plan romántico, se detuvo inconscientemente en una orilla estrecha de la calle. Entonces cuando retomó la caminata escuchó el estruendoso chirrido de unas llantas sobre el suelo y sintió un leve golpe en sus piernas que la hizo caerse.

Era evidente que un auto le había golpeado apenas.

Bella se estremeció por el hecho y vio al flamante volvo plateado que se encontraba detenido muy cerca, como si éste fuera un corcel de piezas refinadas y brillo gritando: ¡Mírame!

En ese momento el conductor del impresionante coche se bajó y Bella se quedó sin aliento.

El muchacho más apuesto del mundo estaba frente a sus ojos. Tenía un alborotado cabello cobrizo que resplandecía como un letrero de neón y un cuerpazo atlético del tipo que se ve en esos fogosos calendarios para mujeres. Él era tan alto que hacía sentir a Bella una hormiga en comparación y de partida sus ojos eran los verdes más preciosos haciendo juego con un pálido rostro varonil: labios carnosos, quijada cuadrada y pomulos acentuados.

¿Acaso el golpe del auto fue peor y ahora estoy en el cielo? pensó Bella ¿Estoy muerta?

Entonces ese bello ángel la levantó de un solo tirón, casi arrancándole los brazos y dejándola sin su libro. Bella advirtió la máxima cólera, como si sus ojos de color esmeralda tuvieran un aura de fuego.

Ya no era un ángel. Era un hermoso demonio molesto. Y no estaban en el cielo, era una jodida calle de Nueva York.

- ¿Qué diantres haces interponiéndote en mi camino? - masculló el chico, apretándola con más fuerza.

Bella parpadeó dos veces antes de reaccionar.

- ¡Suéltame, estúpido!

- ¡La niña estúpida eres tú! – gritó el cobrizo. – Mira lo que haz provocado, ahora el Volvo tiene una ralladura.

Bella se fijó en el flamante auto, y supo que el llavero en su cintura lo había hecho. Aunque eso la sacó de sus casillas.

- ¿Qué yo he provocado? – Se exasperó – ¡Casi me matas y una raya en tu coche es lo que te preocupa!

- Ese auto vale más que toda tu patética vida – replicó él - Sólo porque una cría se despista, no me arriesgaré a que un Volvo pierda su valor… ¡Por una raya!

Bella frunció los labios y tembló del enojo. El hombre más apuesto del mundo era también el más imbécil.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – exclamó ella y lo abofeteó a mano dura. - ¡Mil veces idiota!

Sin esperar una reacción se alejó rápidamente de ahí, dando pasos agigantados, sin importar que la mirada furiosa del cobrizo le acribillara la espalda.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Hola!<em> _que tal?_

_Super ansiosa porque es mi primera historia, ahhh! Qué momento. debería segir? me hace mucha ilusión. *.* En realidad esta basada en un two-shot k me regaló Eder Kelly en mi cumpleaños el 2 de enero, pero no, no esta publicado solo lo tengo yo :D y bueno decidi contar mi propia versión a mi estilo ya k a lo mejor me animo a convencer a Kelly a que lo publique algún dia, claro esta k el original esta mas divertido y mejor escrito, pero por respeto a Eder lo cuento desde mi manera. y otro cambio es que si ustedes quieren esto lo convierto en un fic largo ya como una historia con mas de dos capítulos. Se k no soy muy buena en esto pero lo intento._

_Muchos besos! KANA84_


End file.
